


Change Your Mind

by Angyll_BlackWyng



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angyll_BlackWyng/pseuds/Angyll_BlackWyng
Summary: What happened to Pink Pearl during the time that Pink Diamond was in the Garden
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Change Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first SU fanfic and I chose to focus on Pink Pearl (Volleyball), I love the character and I would have loved to seen more of her backstory when she went to White Diamond.

Pink Pearl’s chamber, Gem Homeworld – Finale

'I…I…I don’t understand, I know that my Diamond is temperamental, but she’s never done this before…' Pink Pearl thought to herself as she sat on the floor of her chamber that night. Earlier she had gone to meet her Diamond after she finished her meeting with White Diamond, however, Pink Diamond was so enraged that she had slammed her fist into her Pearl’s face, damaging her right eye. 'Oh well, I guess it’s another trip to the Reef, maybe I can get that ribbon wand that I’ve had my eye on.' She then thought as she smiled to herself, just then, a familiar voice shook her from her thoughts.

“The Diamonds want to see you.” Yellow Pearl said as she stood in the doorway. “They want to see how badly damaged you are.” She then said as Pink got up and walked over to her and as they headed to the throne room, Yellow noticed that Pink was staying behind her and as they walked in they saluted the three Diamond Matriarchs that were there.

The Throne Room – Watermelon Steven

“Good, she’s here, now then Pearl, come forward.” White Diamond said as Pink Pearl stepped forward and onto the elevating platform. As she stood there, the platform lifted her up and took her over to White Diamond, the leader of the Matriarchs. “So this is the damage that Pink did, eh? Now then, what shall we do with her?” She then asked as the platform lowered Pink Pearl down to the floor.

“Let’s just send her to the Reef and have her repaired.” Yellow Diamond said as she waved her hand dismissively. “After she’s fixed, we’ll give her back to Pink.” She then said as she leaned forward.

“But if we do that, wouldn’t we be encouraging her behavior?” Blue Diamond then asked, questioning the events.

“Enough! It’s obvious that neither of you have the best solution for this flawed Gem and she is unworthy of a Diamond now. Pink will stay in the Garden until she learns to act like a Diamond and this one will come with me.” White finally said as she extended her hand to Pink Pearl and as the pearl stepped onto her hand, she felt the color draining from her until she was a shadow of her former self.

'What’s happened to me? I was supposed to go to the Reef and then back to my Diamond.' Pink thought as she left with her new Diamond – White Diamond. However, while she seemed flawless on the outside, inside, Pink was having a hard time processing what was going on.

Pink Pearl’s Inner World – Full Disclosure & Like a Comet

“What is going on?!” Pink Pearl screamed as she came face to face with her colorless doppelganger.

“Our Diamond has decided that you are flawed and no longer fit to serve Pink Diamond. Instead, we will be her representative and show that we are flawless.” The Shadow said as she smiled at her former self. 

“No! I’m not flawed, I’m just clumsy, that’s all, I just got in the way while she was upset. My Diamond wants her own colony and nobody is allowing her to have one.” Pink replied as she grew enraged. 

“Silence! She is no longer our Diamond and now she has a new Pearl.” The Shadow said as Pink looked out from her inner world and saw that White had a new Pearl for her former Diamond. As White Diamond gave Pink Diamond the new Pearl, Pink Pearl began to cry. 

“After two thousand years, my Diamond has her own colony, but I’m unable to accompany her.” Pink said as she sobbed uncontrollably, but as she was still White’s thrall, she was unable to voice her pain.

250 years later – Here Comes A Thought

'What is going on? Why is my Diamond having trouble with her colony? I knew it, that Pearl is a failure.' Pink Pearl thought to herself as she listened to the reports from Yellow and Blue Diamonds with White. However, nothing could compare to what she heard years later.

Pink’s Inner World – Total Eclipse of the Heart

“What?! My Diamond was…shattered?!!!! That filthy Rose Quartz! She should never have been trusted. I knew it! She always tried to be friends with everyone and now it cost her.” Pink Pearl cried out as she fell to her knees and sobbed.

“Now will you fuse with me? It is for the best; your pain will be erased and you will be free to be perfect.” The Shadow said as she stood behind Pink and then knelt down beside her and held her close. It’s perfect, she’s at her weakest point, she can no longer resist fusing with me. The Shadow then thought as Pink looked up at her, the tears falling from her remaining eye.

“Alright, I’ll fuse with you.” Pink replied as she and the Shadow stood up and began to dance together and as they did, the Shadow’s smile began to turn malicious and as she brought Pink in, they glowed with a brilliant white light and fused together. Afterwards, all that was left was the Shadow.

'Perfect, but I’m surprised that she held out for this long, I suppose that I should give her credit for resilience, but in the end all it took was the death of her precious Diamond. Still I can’t help but wonder just how a Rose Quartz was able to shatter a Diamond. It’s not possible! Oh well, I suppose that things will come to light in due time.' The Shadow thought to herself as she became the dominant personality and as the millennia passed, the thrall forgot about her past self as Pink Pearl until it was discovered that Pink Diamond had been hiding as Rose Quartz and faked her shattering and Yellow and Blue Diamond returned with the Crystal Gems and Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond’s half-human son – Steven Universe.

The Thrall’s inner world, 21st Century – American Boy

“I can’t believe this! That thing is acting like Pink Diamond did, but he can’t be her. Still, he is a flawed being, my Diamond will correct him.” The Thrall said as she watched the interaction between White Diamond and Steven and saw her pull the gem out of the teen after turning Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl into thralls as she did with her fellow Diamonds. But nothing could have prepared her for what happened next – a pink version of the teen manifested and as they merged, cracks began to appear in White Diamond, revealing her flaws and returning everyone to normal. In the Thrall’s mind, she saw someone that she hadn’t seen in millennia – her original persona.

“It’s time to break our fusion.” Pink Pearl said as she forced the Shadow to dissipate and as she returned to her own mind, she found that she had forgotten where she was and as she left the palace of White Diamond, she decided to pay Earth a visit someday and talk with Steven about his mother.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Where do I go from here? Who knows...


End file.
